Spring Dates
by A Very Gay Space Kitten
Summary: Double date with my favorite couples from ATLA.


Katara opened the small box she had found, stored back in the corner of the closet. It was unmarked, so she had decided to take a look. When she opened the box, she saw a thick layer of fur wrapping whatever was inside. 'Must be important' she thought to herself. Once she finished pulling away the furs, what she saw almost brought her to tears. It was a small artifact, just a little picture. But who was in the picture was what made her emotional.

In the small picture, stood 4 people. On the far right was Aang, followed by Katara to the left of him, Ty Lee by Katara, and to the fathest left was Azula. Aang had his hand on Katara's shoulder, while Ty Lee had her arm around Azula's shoulders. They were all so happy, smiling and blushing a bit. No one could ever guess the events that went on that day...

***** Flashback in Katara's P.O.V. *****

Katara was excited. Aang had asked her out on their first date. The plan was to go to the Jade Dragon for tea, and then go to a spring festival that was going to be held for part of the week. Well, things didn't go according to plan.

After having tea at the Jade Dragon, Aang and Katara were happily walking towards the festival when-

"Hey guys!" Shouted a familiar female voice.

Ty Lee cartwheeled over to them with the biggest smile one could imagine on her face.

Confused, Katara asked, "What are you doing here? Wait... IS THAT-"

"Ty Lee, the festival looks like so much fun! I'm so glad you asked me to go!" Said the familiar voice of another female.

Azula walked over to Ty Lee, and the gaping Aang and Katara. Azula was being... perky... and not in jail... what? Wait... this was a festival for dates... why was Azula with... the situation was pretty mind blowing.

So, after a bit of gawking and gaping from both Katara and Aang, Ty Lee explained everything: How she had a secret crush on Azula for years, how Azula got freed from prison for 1 day so she could go with Ty Lee to the festival, how Ty Lee had asked Azula (as a date) to the festival, how Azula's brain died for a bit and then she woke up acting like this... a lot of stuff happened in 1 day apparently.

Somehow, through all the explaining, Aang and Katara had agreed to double date with Ty Lee and Azula (wait, when did this happen?!). So, before they both realized it, all 4 of them were off to the Spring Festival.

The double date actually wasn't as bad as Katara and Aang had originally thought it would be. In fact, it was pretty enjoyable. They didn't ever realize how much fun Ty Lee or Azula could be (mostly because Azula was always trying to kill them...).

They also realized something else: Ty Lee and Azula were adorable together. They couldn't believe they had never noticed before. Usually, both were slightly awkward with the idea of homosexual couples. But this, this was just insanely cute.

After the festival had ended, the 4 looked and saw it was almost sunset. Aang had wanted to surprise Katara with a special view, but he figured he could let Ty Lee in on this.

After explaining to Ty Lee where the "special spot" was, and what would happen, they both excitedly grabbed their dates' hands and quickly lead them through a forest, up onto a hill that overlooked the village on one side, and a river on the other.

The sunset cast magnificent beams of red and caramel light all over the world below them. It reflected beautifully off the water of the river.

The group stared in awe at the sight before them. For just a bit, all grudges anyone in the group may have had towards another were dropped. It was a rare moment of true peace between what had once been enemies.

Suddenly, Azula broke down crying. Yeah, crying. She ran off somewhere into the woods without saying anything. Ty Lee immediately gained a look of confusion and worry on her face, and ran after her.

"Should we go find Azula?" Katara asked Aang.

Aang thought a moment and replied, "No, let them be. I have a feeling they need to talk."

Back in the woods, Ty Lee had found Azula and was trying to comfort her.

"You don't get it, do you? You're so lucky! You have great friends, people like you. I don't deserve someone so great, Ty Lee." Azula sobbed.

Ty Lee looked at Azula and smiled, an empathetic smile. She stared into Azula's eyes, and found sorrow, and love. Azula thought she was hopeless. She didn't deserve Ty Lee. She had locked her up in jail, thought her as a traitor. She didn't deserve her.

"Azula, let me tell you something. Keep your face always toward the sunshine - and shadows will fall behind you. Know that I love you, for very good reason. Believe it, please."

Azula smiled as Ty Lee kissed her cheek. All around them, blossoms fell from trees. A good blessing, they supposed. A blessing of eternal love.

**AN: This is another story for the Pro-Bending competition thingy. My prompts were:**

*** "You're so lucky" dialogue (easy)**

***Azula character (medium)**

***"Keep your face always toward the sunshine - and shadows will fall behind you." - Walt Whitman [quote] (Hard)**


End file.
